


My Will

by Usami_chan13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry. So I'll stop waiting and seize my 'chance'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Will

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuka POV. **Bold text** = song lyrics, written in response to a challenge a few of my friends and I were doing. One of my _really_ old stories that I'll probably be embarrassed and/or ashamed for posting later.

My eyes opened and I sat up quickly, looking around the room. Realizing I was still in my own room, I sighed slightly.

That dream had been so real, and I wish that it had been. Because in the dream, I was finally able to tell the one I really like how I feel about him.

I wish I could tell you……Bakura-san……

**Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...**

I sighed, looking out the window. It was still dark outside, just like the first time I saw you during your duel with Yugi-san. In fact, the last time I saw you was after the Battle City Finals, and that seems so long ago.

I guess it makes sense that we don’t see each other, but it’s been so long. I wish Nii-chan would bring you with him when he comes to visit me……he brings Yugi-tachi sometimes, so I can see Yugi-san, Anzu-san, Honda-san, and Otogi-san. But you……why don’t you come to see me too?

I don’t know how to explain it……but it hurts when I don’t see you.

**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**

How can I tell you how I feel if you’re not here? In fact, how can I tell you at all? If I told you, would you laugh? Would you let me down gently? Or……would you possibly……return my feelings?

I want to tell you someday. Even if it hurts, I want to tell you. Because if I don’t, that will hurt much more. Never knowing……always wondering……that’s no way to live is it?

Taking risks are better than never knowing……right?

**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**

I don’t know why I’m thinking of you so often. I mean, I hardly even know you. But I remember, when you were dueling against Yugi-san, you collapsed because you were hurt. I remember how different you seemed from the beginning of your duel towards the end when you collapsed. Yet……even though you were hurt……you got up and finished the duel.

I remember talking with Kaiba-san to help you……I remember crying when he wouldn’t at first, and then called for medical assistance.

I was crying then. And I’m not surprised that I’m crying now.

When can I tell you that I cried for you?

**I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...**

When Nii-chan asks me if I’m okay, I always tell him that I am. But we both know that I never really am.

**I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.**

I want to see you, Bakura-san. I need to see you. There are so many things I want to do with you. I’m sure you know about the operation that I had for my eyes. I found so many beautiful things in the world. And now that I’ve seen you, I want to show them to you as well. I want to get to know you, Bakura-san. I want to know everything about you. You seem so……lonely……

Maybe……maybe I should just go see you. I can’t wait for so long, Bakura-san.

**There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."**

I smiled to myself. Maybe, I’ll call Nii-chan today……and ask him about Bakura-san. Maybe I can go see him today. Just thinking about it makes me happy. To see him again, and maybe get to know him. A chance to do that……I can’t wait.

**I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...**

But do you even know me? I don’t think so……we’ve never really met, huh? Well……if I see you, you and I can get to know each other better. And……maybe not today……but someday……I’ll tell you how I feel for you.

I definitely will. That’s what I believe.

**I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe**


End file.
